


If the Heart Isn't There, It Isn't Home

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Homesickness, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds it easy to call the new Avengers base home. At least to Tony. But in all honestly, it doesn't actually feel like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Heart Isn't There, It Isn't Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo prompt: homesickness

When Tony's housewarming gift arrived. Steve took it in the spirit it was intended. Although, Tony was an ass for sending him that 'Watch Your Language' mug. He had told the man that he was now home, after all. Steve hadn't told him that it was more a white lie than anything else. Although, he was not going to tell him that his present ended up in the communal stash of mugs in one of the break rooms. Natasha teased him enough as it was without giving her further ammunition.

What Steve hadn't bothered to explain to Tony, because then he would have to explain that he was affected by what Wanda had done to them all those months ago. That he had no home to go back to. 

Once, his home had been with his mother. Then with Bucky. And then the possibility of more with Peggy, of building a home with her, had died when he brought the plane down. 

Now... all that he had left of _home_ was out in the world somewhere, with a fractured memory, having been tortured at the hands of Hydra for so long it made Steve sick to think about. 

Until he found Bucky again, Steve didn't have a home. The phrase 'Home is where the heart is' had been around even back in his day, but he didn't have much of heart in this new place. Determination, yes. The will to have a team ready for the next threat, that was without question. But heart... Sam and Natasha were his shoulders to lean on, but without Bucky... well, he was better than he'd been after waking from the ice. Better than where he'd been before finding out the truth behind the Winter Soldier. 

But he also wasn't getting anywhere. Steve felt like he was in a holding pattern. Waiting.

When it got too much at least he could reassure himself the Bucky was alive, or at least no records of his death had ever been found. And Steve had asked JARVIS to look (he'd actually taken Vision aside and asked if he would continue searching and he'd been so relieved when he'd accepted). And while Steve hadn't been able to find him after months of chasing cold lead after cold lead, at least he had torn HYDRA apart to such small pieces that there was no chance that they would restructure and rebuild to the point where they would ever get their hands on Bucky again. Those heads where cut off and then burned to ashes. 

For now, Steve had a stable location, a place where when Bucky was ready to find him, he would be able to. A place that only once Bucky returned to him would become his home turning the lie he had told Tony into the truth. 

Steve just had to hold on to the hope that had been burning in him since Bucky pulled him out of the Potomac. Bucky was more than what HYDRA had tried to turn him into. His friend was still alive. 

And home would one day return to him.

End


End file.
